


Bad Hair Day

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiho wakes up to the worst bedhead she could ever imagine. Luckily, her girlfriend comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given to me by my friend, the exact prompt is:  
> "Yukiho is having a bad hair day and refuses to go out on their usual Tuesday coffee run, so Alisa brings her coffee with sweets and does her hair for her and they have a nice day inside."  
> I did tweak it slightly, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!

“UGHHHHHHH” was all that could be heard through the Kousaka household. Yukiho Kousaka, an Otonokizaka school student, was having the worst hair day imaginable. She had woken up early, as she usually does on Tuesdays, and upon gazing in the reflection of her mirror she noticed just how awful her hair looked. She pulled out an elastic that had gotten tangled in her hair, and groaned.

“It figure I would forget I had my hair up last night. Great.” She grumbled, grabbing her brush from her desk. 

She began to brush her hair, wincing and tugging gently to get rid of any of the knots and tangles. The more she brushed, the more it began to hurt. She tried going slower, grabbing smaller strands and brushing neatly, but as she was starting to learn, it looked like it may have been hopeless. She sat down at her desk chair, placing her head down on the table.

“It’s too early for this.” Yukiho whined, putting her brush down and all but giving up on herself. She glanced at her phone clock, sighing. 

In about 5 minutes she was supposed to meet up with her girlfriend, Alisa. Then, they would head to the coffee shop, where they’d get their usual and enjoy a nice walk before going to school. It wa a tradition they started when a cute little family run coffee shop opened between their houses. At first, it had just been on any regular day of the week, but eventually it stuck to being on just Tuesday mornings.

She opened up her inbox, shooting Alisa a quick text.

“I’m sorry Alisa, I can’t make our coffee run today :(“ She hit the send button, putting her phone down and turning her face back into her desk.

At least now she had time to wallow before going back to the mess she called her hair.

In the moment that thought crossed her mind, her phone lit up, and the message jingle went off. Yukiho turned her head back to her phone, picking it up and taking a glance at the message.

“Aw, that’s okay Yukiho! Are you alright >: ?!” Yukiho smiled slightly as she typed out her reply.

“Could be better. My hair is just a mess;; It’s gunna take me forever to get it presentable!” 

Not too long after, Yukiho received another fast reply.

“I’m on my way! Alisa will come save the day~” Yukiho laughed a she sat up. 

“Awh~ My hero~!” She responded. When her phone didn’t go off again, Yukiho resumed the earlier position she had in the mirror, her brush in one hand and a some of her hair in the other. She began repeating her earlier motions, wincing when the brush would pull just a little too tightly. 

After the fourth painful tug, she chucked her brush onto her desk and flopped onto the floor.

“THIS IS HOPELESS!” she shouted to the ceiling, raising a fit up in a dramatic motion. “I FORGET MY PONYTAIL FOR ONE NIGHT AND SUDDENLY I’VE GOT THE WORST HAIR KNOT IN HISTORY!”

It was in that moment, Yukiho was pulled back to reality by her bedroom door closing and muffled laughter behind it. With speed she didn’t know she had, she ran towards the door and thrust it open, revealing her ridiculous older sister and sweet, beautiful girlfriend. Alisa’s hands were full with a tray and a bag, and so she was unable to hide her face as it was twisted in an expression that did its best to hold in any giggles that threatened to escape.

“YOU. YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT.” Yukiho stated to Honoka, her face pitch red and her hair still as knotted and tangled as it was before. 

“S-See what?” Honoka said, trying way too hard not to giggle, her face turning pink from how hard she was trying.

Before Yukiho could even say more, she was cut off by a gasp coming from Alisa.

“What the heck happened Yukiho!?” Alisa asked, walking closer to take a better look at her hair. Yukiho sighed.

“I fell asleep with my hair elastic in and now I have the worst case of bed head I’ve ever had in my life.” She grumbled. “I swear to god when summer arrives, I’m going back to my short hair.”

Alisa smiles a bit apologetically. She says a quick good bye to Honoka, before stepping into her girlfriends room. She places the tray of hot coffees onto the desk, and she then opens up the bag, pulling out Yukiho’s favourite donut the shop sold. Wordlessly, she held it out to her partner. Yukiho hesitantly took it, blushing as she mumbled a small thank you.

The blonde then moved to grab the brush that was across the room, and instructed Yukiho to sit at the chair. Yukiho did as told, and took a small bite of her donut. She watched as Alisa walked back over to her, stepping behind her and carefully taking a look at Yukiho’s mess of a hairdo.

“Boy, you weren’t kidding! This is some serious bed head.” Alisa says, a bit of wonder in her voice as she got a better look.

“You can say that aga- OW!” Yukiho winced, feeling Alisa tug at a particularly tangled spot. She turned her head to the other girl with a small pout on her lips. “Careful!”

“Ah! Sorry Yukiho!” Alisa apologizes, starting to brush different areas. “It might hurt a bit, but I’ll fix it up in no time!” She gives Yukiho a determined smile.

Yukiho blushes slightly, turning her head back toward the wall. Why was it every time Alisa smiled that way, it felt like she was falling for her all over again? She mumbled an “okay”, and Alisa resumed brushing her hair out.

Despite not going on their usual walk, Yukiho found that they both still enjoyed that Tuesday morning,talking about all the things they’d usually talk about and still enjoying their morning coffees all at the same time. 

After a long half hour of painful tugs and pulls, and whispered apologies, Alisa had finished. Yukiho grinned at her reflection, her hair looking exactly the way it should have. She turned to her best friend.

“Thank you, Alisa!” She grinned, and Alisa grinned back, flashing her a peace sign.

“I told you I’d come save the day!” she laughed, and Yukiho joined her.

“You certainly did.” Yukiho smiles, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she leans in, giving Alisa a small peck on the lips. “Thank you.” Yukiho smiles as she walks out into the hall, claiming she needs to go grab her ribbon from the laundry.

Alisa held up a hand to her lips, her cheeks tinting peek.

“H-Harasho..” she whispers, smiling slightly as she watches the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
